


Фанатик зелени и книжный червь

by Amberliy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Songfic, florists Oikawa Tooru
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Ойкава работает в цветочной лавке, и единственная причина почему он не увольняется с этой работы - это постоянный клиент с волосами цвета лунного рока, любящий "Гринпис", и с родинкой около левого глаза.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Фанатик зелени и книжный червь

Рабочий день начался полчаса назад, но Ойкаве казалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени, и уже можно было закрываться на обеденный перерыв. Время шагало медленно. Очень медленно. А тиканье настенных часов начинало раздражать.

Ойкава прикрыл рот рукой, несколько раз зевая, и потянулся руками вверх. До трех часов ночи он читал какой-то дешевый роман, написанный от первого лица, и который совершенно ему не понравился.

Парень купил книгу по скидке еще две недели назад, заметив красивую обложку, и из-за того, что девушка на кассе так его расхваливала и сказала, что этот роман должен стать бестселлером года. Наверное, Тоору должен был сразу почуять подвох.

С этой ночи Ойкава пообещал себе больше никогда не слушать рекомендации других и хотя бы читать аннотацию в интернете. Но, к слову, Тоору все равно дочитал книжку и не пропустил даже страничку с благодарностями, на которой минут десять оскорблял автора, так как тот не поблагодарил своих читателей за прочтение этой параши.

Ну ничего, сегодня ночью он точно опубликует свою рецензию на этот ужас, где разгромит роман в пух и прах.

Был четверг, и до выходных оставалось не так много времени, но даже эта мысль не спасала Тоору, скорее наоборот огорчала. Парень не так сильно трудился, и у него здесь было полно свободного времени, за которое ему платили. Собирать букетики и советовать рассаду бабушкам, конечно, такое себе занятие, но был один посетитель, ради которого Ойкава мог остаться здесь работать на всю жизнь за маленькую оплату.

Парень с волосами цвета лунного рока и родинкой около левого глаза был и будет до последнего дня единственной причиной, почему Ойкава до сих пор работал в цветочной лавке, когда спокойно мог устроиться консультантом в книжный магазин с его-то прекрасным вкусом и знаниями в литературе. Или в кафешку через дорогу, где вечно требовался бариста в дневную смену. На самом деле выбор был большой, и все вокруг знали Тоору, поэтому на улице бы он точно не остался. Да за него бы дрались! Хотя, возможно, у него всего лишь большое самомнение на свой счет. Но кто не без изъяна?

До часу дня в цветочную лавку зашло всего лишь одиннадцать человек, и наконец двенадцатым оказался мальчик, которого Тоору так ждал. Узкие брюки и черная накидка с капюшоном, прикрывающая белоснежную футболку с изображением растений, выделяли парня на фоне обычных людей, хотя дело было даже не в одежде. Надел бы светловолосый на себя обычный мешок из-под земли — Ойкава все равно бы оценил его на десять звёзд.

Из-за недавнего дождя парень топтался на коврике около двери пару минут, чтобы с подошвы серых кроссовок (которые совсем недавно были белыми!) точно исчезла вся грязь. Ойкава все это время с искрящими глазами наблюдал за посетителем, подмечая про себя, что тот сегодня пришел довольно-таки рано.

— Бодрячок-кун, не стоило так волноваться и придумывать речь около входа, чтобы увидеться со мной, — подмигнул Тоору, а парень закатил глаза. — Здесь всегда тебе рады.

— Сколько раз я просил меня так не называть?

— Я сбился со счета после двадцать первого раза, — пожал плечами Ойкава, ловя на себе недовольный взгляд.

— Сугавара Коуши, — медленно по слогам произнес парень, останавливаясь возле прилавка. — И я не поверю, что ты до сих пор не запомнил, учитывая, что ты следишь за мной во всех соц. сетях.

— Ты делаешь из меня сталкера, Бодрячок-кун. Не нужно так, — возмутился Тоору и надул губки, чем заставил улыбнуться Сугу на пару секунд. — Теперь я расстроен и вообще впал в депрессию.

— Я должен извиниться? — спросил Коуши, а Ойкава мигом поменялся в лице и положительно закачал головой.

— Мое прощение не просто получить, но для тебя, так уж и быть, снижу планку. Всего лишь поцелуй.

Ойкава показал указательным пальцем на свои губы, которые облизнул языком, и подмигнул? а Суга отрицательно закачал головой, вертя указательным пальцем около виска. Серьезно, Тоору? Ты действительно надеялся, что эта выходка пройдет? Кажется, вчерашний роман кому-то сильно ударил в голову.

— Окей, можно просто в щечку.

— Тоору, я просто сделаю вид, что ты не пытался меня закадрить все это время и буду дальше приходить в лавку, общаясь с тобой. Как на счет этого, м?

— Скучно, — по слогам произнес Ойкава, демонстративно садясь на стул. Вот же глупый Бодрячок-кун, который не хочет, чтобы их отношения перешли на следующий уровень!

Сугавара отошел на другой конец лавки, чтобы рассмотреть новые семена растений, а Тоору не оставалось ничего другого, как смотреть на его спину. На рюкзаке Коуши цвета тихоокеанской сосны, как он сам сказал две недели назад, протестуя на простое описание нового рюкзака словом «зеленый» от Ойкавы, находился новый значок с эмблемой «Гринпис», а Ойкава не уставал думать, как этот парень может быть таким помешанным. Но не ему судить.

— Как поживет твой новый седум? — начал новый разговор Ойкава, чтобы разболтать парня и наконец-таки вновь услышать его красивый голос.

— Ты про зибольду? — подхватил Сугавара, а в его глазах появились искорки. — Его окрас уже становится бледно-красным. Я сделал пару фоток на быструю руку. Хочешь посмотреть?

Ойкава кивнул головой, и Коуши за секунду очутился вновь около прилавка. Его речь была почти бессвязной, но Тоору нравилось. Нравилось слушать про то, что Суга любил: про комнатные растения, цветы, деревья, кустарники, да и обо всей природе в целом. Даже про те известные и малоизвестные организации, защищающую дикую природу и животных в Японии и в других странах. Тоору это нравилось. Но он запоминал в буквальном счете ничего.

Да, Ойкава был ужасным флористом, который походил на пару курсов, чтобы его приняли на работу. Ему было плевать на названия растений, какие цветы можно смешивать, а какие нельзя. Он просто делал то, что говорили ему посетители. Правда, за долгое время Ойкава научился делать красивые и правильные букеты, чем не мог не гордиться.

Но Сугавара… он был фанатиком. Он топил за природу и за все зеленое. Как-то, когда был большой наплыв посетителей, Коуши помогал человеку выбрать нужное удобрение да с таким энтузиазмом, что все считали его работником этой лавки, а этот человек до сих пор приходил и спрашивал Тоору, когда тот мальчик с пепельными волосами вновь поможет ему с удобрением уже для другого растения.

И к большому удивлению, Суга никогда не говорил другим посетителям, которые покупали букеты, что они собирались дарить мертвые цветы, ну и что еще в таком духе говорят фанатики? Ойкава как-то спросил по поводу этого Коуши, на что больше часа слушал о его жизненной позиции на этот счет, и что он не против, а даже за. Ему нравилось, что люди дарят друг другу цветы, но сам бы был не в восторге от такого подарка. Уж лучше живые.

— Наверное, это странно? В этом нет никакой логики, — как-то сказал Сугавара с печальным видом, но Ойкава был другого мнения на этот счет.

— Здесь и не должно быть логики, это твои мысли и твоя позиция. И она мне нравится.

А еще ханакотоба. Суга знал ее наизусть. И знал, что какой цветок обозначал и в других странах. Возможно, других это пугало. Но Тоору это в нем нравилось. Очень нравилось. Как он до этого и говорил.

Вот и сейчас Суга пламенно рассказывал про комнатное растение, которое недавно купил в этой цветочной лавке. Ойкава знал, что парень специально для него сфотографировал седум и не за пару минут, как сам сказал, а выбирал ракурс долгое время. Это не могло не льстить.

— Клевый новый значок с «Гринпис», я бы хотел себе такой же, — сказал Ойкава, а щеки Коуши начали розоветь от комплимента, да и от самого факта, что Тоору заметил.

— Правда? Воу, спасибо, — промямлил Суга, а Ойкава не мог не умиляться от такого зрелища.

Сказал бы Тоору, что у парня красивые брюки, то реакция была бы: «Пфф, фигня, я купил их на рынке. Ты что, Ойкава, опять пытаешься ко мне подкатить?» Но если дело касалось того, чем Суга по-настоящему интересовался, то результат был бы именно таким, как сейчас: красное лицо, смущенный вид и отведенные в сторону глаза.

Боже, как это было мило. Тоору могли бы прямо сейчас забрать на носилках от передоза милоты. Серьезно, никакого обмана, нужна скорая помощь, сердце не выдерживало! Инфаркт!

— У меня есть один лишний, взял на всякий, если потеряю этот. Могу подарить, если ты, конечно, хочешь, просто ты сам заговорил, и вот…

Кто сильнее из них задыхался - большой вопрос. То ли Суга, который предлагал значок, то ли Ойкава от шока, потому что Бодрячок-кун на полном серьезе не против был отдать самую драгоценную для него вещь какому-то левому Тоору.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не фанатик, как ты, но я был бы очень признателен тебе. Где еще можно найти значок с эмблемой «Гринпис»?

— Отлично, тогда я завтра принесу ее тебе.

Ойкава кивнул и понял, что, все же, их отношения перешли на новый уровень. И этот уровень был намного важнее, чем какой-то там первый поцелуй. Этот значок Тоору будет хранить как самую ценную вещь на этой земле.

***

Сколько Ойкава здесь работал, Суга всегда приходил примерно в обед. На час раньше или позже — на дело сильно не влияло. Но приходил. Всегда. Да и как он посмел не прийти именно тогда, когда пообещал Тоору, что придет. Ведь он стоит и ждет, а до закрытия лавки оставалось полчаса.

Возможно, Суга зажал значок, да Ойкаве на него плевать, он бы не обиделся, боже, нашел чего бояться! Ойкава не отрывал взгляда от настенных часов весь день, но время пробило закрывать лавку. Ох, Тоору, тебя киданули. Он не видел Коуши сегодня и не сможет увидеть еще два дня, ведь настали выходные. Черт! Ойкава же сойдет с ума за этот вечер и следующие два дня. Он правда понимал, что, возможно, у Коуши появились неотложные дела, и Тоору не центр вселенной, но плохие мысли так и лезли в голову.

Ойкава закрыл лавку и решил, что эту ночь проведет за бутылочкой красного вина и со старым ноутбуком. Ведь он так и не написал рецензию на тот слабый роман, так как вчера у него было прекрасное настроение благодаря Бодрячку-куну. А сейчас он чувствовал сплошное разочарование на душе, как и во всей своей жизни.

После оплаты за вино, Тоору все же решил сходить в книжный магазин за новыми книгами, которые он собирался читать все выходные под одеялом, находясь в депрессии. О да, Ойкава очень драматичный, но не настолько, чтобы смотреть мелодрамы с разбитым сердцем. Суга динамил его и до этого, чего он ожидал? Хватит жить в мире иллюзий.

Ойкава оставил пакет в камере хранения и направился к стеллажам. Никакой классики, на данный момент он не смог бы понять всю эту тяжесть мира, описанной еще несколько веков назад, а читать однотипные романы не хотелось. По-честному хотелось умереть.

Он прошел мимо стеллажей с фантастикой и остановился возле надписи «Ботаника». В голову снова полезли мысли о Сугаваре, и Ойкава тяжело вздохнул. Что же это такое? Парень достал телефон, дабы посмотреть блоги и выбрать книгу. Но пальцы сами нажали на иконку «инстаграм». Да, Ойкава был подписан на Коуши и, не спрашиваете, как он его нашел. Это не удалось узнать даже самому Сугаваре, когда он пришел в цветочную лавку с вопросами, на которые так и не узнал ответов.

— Тебе не надоело лайкать сто сорок семь фоток? — спросил тогда Суга.

— Не-а.

— И оставлять дурацкие комменты, где был изображен я?

— Не-а.

— Увлекаешься природой?

— Не-а, но ты мне нравишься. А все, что нравится тебе, нравится и мне.

Тогда Суга его чуть не побил, но да ладно. Инстаграм Бодрячка-куна действительно был красивым и в зеленых тонах, что неудивительно. Одни сплошные растения, да и на фотографиях, где был сам Коуши просто обязано было быть что-нибудь зеленое. Но Ойкава его не судит. Он сам фанатик книг и лучше бы парень с волосами цвета лунного рока никогда не нашел бы его блога.

Ойкава закрыл приложение и убрал телефон обратно в карман серо-белого бомбера. Сама судьба решила, что он первый раз возьмет себе книгу про растения, а именно «50 красивейших цветов Австрии», которая была самой дешевой из всех, плюс с цветными картинками. Ойкава правда не знал, зачем ему это читать, но, по крайней мере, он теперь сможет показать свои знания перед Бодрячком-куном, да и перед простыми посетителями, мол, видали, что я знаю про цветы Австрии, я отличный флорист.

— Ого, впервые вижу тебя в очках.

Рука Ойкавы, которая успела потянуться за книгой, замерла, да и сам парень пропустил несколько ударов прямо под дых. Ему не показалось, или это глюки? Ойкава, тебе срочно пора лечиться.

— Суга? — прошептал Тоору и повернулся боком. Рядом стоял улыбающийся парень, который теребил пальцами края голубой рубашки.

— Прости, что не пришел сегодня. Коллега заболела, и я весь день работаю без перерывов, мне правда очень жаль. Я никак не мог тебя предупредить.

Суга опустил взгляд на пол и почесал одной рукой затылок. Неловко. Ойкава до сих пор прибывал в шоке оттого, что тот работал в книжном магазине, на работе его мечты. Это было так… иронично?

— Поэтому я и предлагал обменяться номерками еще при первой встрече, — усмехнулся Ойкава, а Суга ударил того в плечо.

— Ты просто пытался закадрить меня!

— Не без этого, но согласись бы ты тогда, возможно, мы бы уже встречались.

Ойкава снова поймал удар Коуши, а последний цокнул языком и покраснел так сильно, как никогда раньше. Кажется, Тоору нашел еще одно слабое местечко парня.

— С чего такие выводы, что я с тобой встречался бы или вообще буду встречаться? Может, ты мне даже не нравишься? — выпалил Суга, а Ойкава победно улыбнулся.

Спустя двадцать секунд до Коуши дошло, что он сам признался в своих чувствах и закрыл лицо руками от такого позора, а Тоору находился на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Так как на счет того, чтобы выпить сегодня вечером со мной? Я, кстати, обижен, что ты мне не отдал обещанный значок. Любишь вино?

Суга захотел что-то сказать, но остановился на полуслове и тяжело вздохнул. Он кивнул, опуская взгляд на пол, а Ойкава потянулся обнять парня его мечты. Тоору его добился, теперь они будут вместе! Вот так! И глупые друзья теперь не будут смеяться над его несчастной любовью (и это касается обоих парней, ведь над каждым смеялись друзья. С кем они только общаются?).

— Я заканчиваю работать через полчаса. Подождешь? — Ойкава отпустил парня и кивнул пару раз с безумной улыбкой на лице. — С тебя белое полусладкое, как раз купишь.

Ойкава в очередной раз кивнул и подумал, что еще одна бутылочка вина не повредит, и Суга вечером его точно поцелует или они даже зайдут намного дальше. У Тоору покраснели кончики ушей, и он захотел уже уйти в соседний алкогольный магазин, как Суга указал на стеллаж:

— Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно самому читать такие книги. Кажется, только слушать от меня. Как насчет новой прозы одного только набирающего популярность автора? Тебе должно понравиться. Я изучил твой блог и…

— Стоп, ты что читаешь мой блог? — испуганно произнес Ойкава, вспоминая про свой главный страх. Его бредовое мнение читал Суга! Какой позор!

— Конечно, ведь он указан у тебя ссылкой в инстаграме. В отличии от тебя, я незаметный сталкер, — усмехнулся Коуши.

Кажется, теперь Ойкава будет говорить пламенные речи про свои увлечения, а Суга с интересом слушать. И не только на работе, как это было раньше.

***

Ойкава совсем не удивился тому, что квартира Коуши была вся в растениях, и он уже молчит о простых вещах по типу белых зановесок в ванной в клевер. А Сугавара больше не покупал для себя книги и не ходил в библиотеки. Зачем это было нужно, когда его парень читал ему холодными вечерами, выбирая книги из собственной коллекции, когда они лежали на постельном белье в цветочек?

**Author's Note:**

> Моя эстетика к работе: https://69.media.tumblr.com/8903fe38cb4cff53d30110314683cf10/tumblr_pn3ez92z1r1u9p5pn_1280.jpg  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/68a8ff2e1b51f8949830e018e5a81637/tumblr_pn3ezooVMO1u9p5pn_1280.jpg
> 
> Одна вторая часть работы писалась под Michael Giacchino - Married Life. Окей, не смотрим на название мелодии.


End file.
